


Idle Hands

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Clones, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fantasized Public Sex, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Revealed, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's been left alone for a whole week.  He thinks he deserves something extra special to make up for it.  Arthur needs some convincing (but not too much, really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I lack the ability to regret a n y t h i n g.
> 
> (By the way it is extremely difficult to write a summary when there is literally no plot whatsoever.)

 

 

“You.”

Merlin allowed himself to be backed up into the wall of Arthur’s chambers with little resistance, despite the food cooling on the table. He could always heat it up later with a bit of magic. Arthur’s arms wrapped around his waist and held tight, thumbs caressing the sliver of skin between his tunic and trousers. Merlin leaned into the touch, wrinkling his nose at the smell of sweat and grime.

“You couldn’t have taken a bath at some point during the last week?” Despite his words he didn’t pull away. “Obviously I can never stay home from patrol again. Can’t take care of yourself without me.”

“Taking care of myself has been the entire problem, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur murmured in his ear. He pressed his hips even closer to Merlin, allowing Merlin to feel the exact nature of his, erm, _problem_.

“Have you forgotten how to use your hands?” Merlin asked with a sly grin, berating himself only slightly for the breathy quality that had entered his voice.

Arthur chuckled darkly, and the sound went straight to Merlin’s groin. “Oh no. In fact, I’ve taken this time to think of all sorts of ways I could use my hands.” True to his words one hand had left Merlin’s hip and was snaking its way up under his shirt to tweak his nipple. Merlin let out an involuntary squeak at the sensation, then let his head fall back into the stone wall. Gods he’d missed this.

“I’ve thought about feeling you underneath me.” He stroked his fingers slowly down Merlin’s chest and over his stomach. “I love the way you can’t hold yourself still when I touch you. Always squirming and rutting and _begging_.”

“ _Arthur_ ,” Merlin moaned, but bit his lip hard to hold back any more. He would _not_ prove Arthur right so easily.

Arthur tilted his head forward to nibble at Merlin’s ear, then moved to mouth and nip at the sensitive spot right behind his lobe. He kept up his stream of filthy talk as he licked his way around Merlin’s throat. His hand continued its trail south, slipping under Merlin’s trousers and cupping his balls, staying carefully away from the one area Merlin _needed_ him to touch. Merlin bucked involuntarily into his hand.

The hand withdrew instantly. “Ah ah ah. I know it’s been a week, but that’s no reason to get impatient, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin’s hand, which until then had been hanging rather uselessly by his sides, came up to grip Arthur’s hips and drag him in close again, digging a thigh between Arthur’s legs and grinding against him. “If you don’t get a move on, _sire_ , next time I won’t wait a week. I’ll find someone who doesn’t leave me here with orders to clean the entire armoury.”

“Hmm, you know I haven’t gone to check yet how that went,” Arthur pointed out thoughtfully, fingers finally stopping their maddening survey of Merlin’s torso. “Perhaps I should-”

“Step out that door and I will _kill you_.”

“Still treason, Merlin.”

Merlin tugged on Arthur’s shirt until it was tangled over his head. “Put me in the stocks and fuck me there, then.”

From there things _finally_ went in the direction Merlin needed them to, clothes discarded and Arthur’s flesh pressed up against his own. Arthur still hadn’t touched his cock yet but as he _was_ kissing the breath out of him while bending him back over the desk, Merlin had decided not to mind too much. Merlin had a special fondness for Arthur’s desk.

“Gods I missed this,” Arthur moaned into Merlin’s mouth. “Couldn’t stop thinking about swallowing you down every time I knelt on the ground, or taking you against every tree we passed.” Finally, _finally_ he wrapped his hand around Merlin’s cock, pumping it just on the edge of too rough, but Merlin didn’t care, fucking into his lover’s fingers with abandon, rejoicing in every drag of skin on skin. “You wouldn’t have been able to ride your horse the entire trip. Not that you would have needed to. I would have had you ride me from Camelot to Mercia. You would have loved that, wouldn’t you? With all the knights there to watch and to _hear you_ , hear you begging for more like the wanton you are.”

Gods but Merlin could picture it. Arthur taking him in the middle of the campsite, spreading Merlin out like a feast for his men to hungrily enjoy. Gwaine would long to touch, but Arthur would growl until he backed away, forcing him to turn to Lancelot and Percival instead. And Merlin wouldn’t care about any of it, wouldn’t care about anything but Arthur, Arthur showing the world that Merlin was _his_ , in every way possible. Then he would paint Merlin with his come, branding it into his skin until no one had any doubt who Merlin belonged to.

The image was too much for him, and he came into Arthur’s hand. Arthur rutted harshly into his hip until he too spilled over, sighing with the relief that came from being together after so long.

“Sometimes I wish I were more flexible,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear, voice rough. His fingers were back to their teasing ways, dragging lightly over Merlin’s sensitive cock. “So that I could fuck you and suck you at the same time. But then I also wouldn’t be able to fill that wicked mouth of yours, listen to you try to beg even while you’re choking with the need to have more.”

“Want that too,” Merlin agreed quickly, squirming when Arthur rubbed his fingernail a bit too hard over his slit. “Want it all, please, Arthur.”

“I’d need more hands, too. Some to hold you down, of course. Can’t let you think all this impatience can go punished. And some to take care of this,” he squeezed Merlin’s cock, which was trying valiantly to fill again already. Merlin didn’t doubt it would succeed. There was certainly no blood left in his head for anything like thoughts beyond _yes_ and _please_. “But then there are certain pleasant qualities to not using a hand for that at all.”

“ _Arthur_ ,” Merlin groaned, though he did not disagree in the least.

“Perhaps we need to get some help,” Arthur suggested far too brightly for the state of arousal Merlin was in. “We don’t have to be on patrol for me to call upon my knights for their assistance.”

Merlin shook his head fiercely. “No.” He may fantasize about others watching, but _only_ watching. “Only you. No one else touches me. Only you.”

“Then I’m afraid we have still have a problem, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin shook his head again, and this time his eyes flashed gold. No, he definitely did not have any blood anywhere in his body other than his cock right now. He couldn’t even muster up the slightest bit of anxiety about revealing his magic in this moment. “No problem that I can see, sire.”

Arthur followed Merlin’s gaze to where it had strayed over his shoulder, then turned around fully to face the sight that greeted him. Three perfectly identical copies of the king of Camelot stood smirking and naked behind him. Merlin thought he might actually die of lust at the sight.

“Merlin…” Arthur said carefully, “ _what_ exactly are _those_?”

“Uh… you? Not _you_ , you obviously. They just look like you. And act like you. And they can think like you, that is if that head of yours actually _can_ think, and I can get rid of them in an instant if you don’t like them, I’ll do that right n-”

“ _Merlin_.”

Merlin looked up into Arthur’s eyes, which had gone so dark with arousal the hysterical part of Merlin’s bloodless brain half thought he might have been accidently enchanted. “Yes?”

“Get on the bed.”

Merlin scrambled to do as he was told, heart pounding in anticipation. The Arthurs converged on him from all sides. He could only tell which one was _his_ Arthur by his demeanour. Even amongst copies of himself Arthur would never suffer not to be the one in charge. He was the first one to crawl onto the bed, settling himself between Merlin’s legs, which fell open without prompting to accommodate him. The other Arthurs stood around the bed, waiting hungrily for their instructions.

“I believe the first thing we need to do is administer your punishment for hiding this little bit of magic from me, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur announced, trailing a hand up Merlin’s thigh. “I think losing the use of your hands will suffice for now.” Instantly one of the Arthur-clones postioned himself above Merlin’s head, pinning his hands down. His cock bobbed in and out of Merlin’s vision, making his mouth water.

“Are you sure that’s enough, sire?” Merlin made his eyes glow again, just for the sight of them reflecting in Arthur’s eyes. Gods, he was so stupidly gone on this man. “I did break the law after all.”

“Oh, we’re far from done here,” Arthur chuckled with a wicked smirk. “But I intend to draw out your punishment as much as possible.” One of the unoccupied Arthurs handed him a jar of oil. “Thank you, my handsome man.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, then let them continue their path into the back of his head as Arthur teased a finger into his hole. His hips automatically bucked forward, greedy for more.

“Again with the impatience?” Arthur sighed, not speeding his ministrations in the slightest. “Perhaps it will help to know what is to come, dear one. First, I’m going to continue to take you apart. Very… _slowly_ …” he gently added another finger, spreading Merlin so gently he thought he might scream.

“Not slow. Arthur –ah, _fuck-_ _please_ , Arthur, not slow!”

The first Arthur-clone that was holding his wrists tightened his grip, and his cock came into view again as he shuffled forward. Merlin opened his mouth in hopes it might be plunged into him, but he had no such luck.

“I’m going to open you up until you’re wet and dripping like a woman, until you’re begging me to fuck you but even then, it won’t be time yet. You’ll still be so tight; it’s been a whole week after all since we’ve done this. It’ll be like your first time all over again. We have to keep going slow, so we don’t hurt you.”

Merlin rut down again. “But I _want_ you to hurt me. I want to _feel_ you, Arthur. Please just fucking get in me already!”

“Hmm, I think you need to relax.” Arthur belied his words by driving a third finger into him, much harder than his previous actions but still far too little. He shot a glance at the second Arthur-clone. “Maybe just a bit to take the edge off.”

Apparently Arthur’s idea of taking the edge off was to have Arthur-clone Two straddle Merlin’s chest then lean down and envelope Merlin’s cock in his mouth. Merlin bucked up so hard he nearly threw the clone off him, which truly would have been a loss. He couldn’t remember if the original Arthur’s mouth had ever felt this good, but it must have been so. Or perhaps it was the combination of that wet heat licking and sucking at him while fingers, so many fingers, _too many_ fingers pumped in and out of him, stretching him further and further. The begging babble that Arthur had been aiming for was streaming out of Merlin’s mouth unchecked now.

“Oh gods fuck please faster, Arthur, fucking hell just fuck me now-” Then his mouth was gloriously stoppered up by the mouth of Arthur-clone One and Merlin had only the slightest bit of control left to reciprocate the tiniest bit while the clone devoured his mouth and pleasure sparked happily throughout his body. “Close,” he managed to choke between kisses. “So close-”

Then he moaned, bereft, as the glorious heat left his cock to be replaced by a cruelly tight hand. “Not yet, Merlin.” Merlin could only take pleasure in the fact that Arthur –one of the Arthurs, he didn’t even care which at this point– sounded as wrecked as he was. “Patience… is a… virtue.”

The Arthur-clone on his chest shifted just a bit then, enough for Merlin to see beyond him to original Arthur, who had removed his fingers and was _finally_ lining up his cock against Merlin’s hole. And just beyond him was the last Arthur-clone, who was lining up himself against original Arthur and yes, Merlin was probably going to die right there.

But first Arthur-clone One released his mouth, leaving Merlin with only the hand cutting off his release and the tip of original Arthur’s cock brushing against his skin. Merlin had never felt so horribly empty before. Original Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, not quite as cocky as usual but still commanding enough Merlin knew exactly what he was waiting for.

“Please, sire,” Merlin whispered. “ _Take me_.”

And Arthur _did._ Original Arthur slammed into him as the third clone slammed into Arthur. A chorus of groans filled the chambers. Merlin tried to thrash up into the pleasure but the Arthur on his chest pinned his hips down with his free hand, and the Arthur at his head had taken Merlin’s hands and wrapped them around his cock, which Merlin rubbed at gratefully, not even able to be slightly disappointed it couldn’t be in his mouth, and there was no mouth on him because clone number two had found Arthur’s mouth to use instead leaving Merlin with nothing else to do but spew filth between them all.

“ _Fuck,_ harder, Arthur, just fill me, take me, ah do it need you to, need you, _Arthur_ , need all of you, fuck, _harder_ just harder, _faster, someth-_!”

And then it didn’t matter what Arthur or the Arthur-clones or anyone on the planet was doing because Merlin’s cock had been freed and his orgasm ripped through him, less tumbling over the edge and more pole-vaulting into oblivion. He was fairly certain Arthur was still pounding forcefully into him for a few moments afterwards until his own release flooded into Merlin, filling him even as Arthur pulled his limp cock out. He wasn’t even sure if the Arthur-clone he’d been rubbing off had come or not, and at that moment try as he might he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He guessed that all the Arthur’s had gotten off in some satisfactory manner, though. Next he was aware there was only one Arthur, _his_ Arthur, cuddling up along his side, arm draping around him and pulling him close. Merlin flopped his head to the side and nuzzled into Arthur’s neck.

“You’re utterly useless,” Arthur huffed affectionately. “Forcing me to do all the work as usual.”

“You forgot to fill my mouth.” Apparently the blood hadn’t found its way back to Merlin’s brain yet.

Arthur brushed his fingers over Merlin’s kiss-swollen lips. “Hmm, it seems I did. I suppose that’s something I’ll have to rectify next time.”

“Next time?” Merlin repeated, not even bothering to hide the hopefulness in his eyes.

“Oh yes. I think at least one more time so that I can decide if it’s worth it to put up with more than one of you.”

Merlin reached down to stroke his fingers lightly down the sensitive skin of Arthur’s cock, shivering in delight at his lover’s hiss. “Oh, it’ll be worth it. I promise.”

Fair was only fair, only after.

 

 


End file.
